The War Doctor Regeneration - An Untold Story
by JanuaryBlueBox
Summary: -The Doctor has recently left the Under-Gallery were he has just encountered two of his previous incarnations, but as his memories begin to fade, he feels himself begin to regenerate- I've only written a slightly extended version of the original regeneration but might do some more of when he arrives on Earth, just to strengthen the back story a bit. Feedback is most welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_The War Doctor Regeneration_

 _An Untold Story_

The TARDIS whined intensely as the Doctor half-galloped around the console intently flicking various switches and dials along the lightly lit surfaces as his knee-length coat brushed along the side delicately - juxtaposed to his manor and the way in which he held himself. Despite his adventurous and excitable heart, his movements had grown coarse and slow with his prolonged age and experience. He had just left the Under-Gallery where he had recently encountered his later regenerations; he felt the memories of his experiences saving Gallifrey fade as opposing memories replaced them. He placed his hands on a small keyboard that extended from the computer monitor as his skin started to light up with an orange-yellow tinge.

"Oh yes, of course" he murmured to himself "I suppose it makes sense"

He looked from one hand to the other as the light from his hands grew brighter and more intense by the second. He felt as the oncoming pain of his cells being replaced and restructured.

"Wearing a bit thin" he admitted to himself as the light began to glow slightly from the lower half of his face "I hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time."

The TARDIS began to shake as the regeneration energy filled the Doctor face and hands and travelled through the floors, filling the machine with an unbearable amount of artron energy; the console overflowed with power as sparks started to fly about and a small fire broke out from the Vortex Manipulator. The Doctor exploded into a vast and dramatic regeneration, due to his current regeneration lasting him almost the full extend of the Time War. As he felt his physical features change in front of his eyes, the memories of his recent adventure were obliterated from his knowledge due to the paradox of three doctors in one place being impossible to comprehend. Short black hairs began to sprout from the doctors and his eyes lit up bright yellow as the changed

The Doctor almost collapsed as his regeneration finished and he felt his new body seize randomly whilst he got used to the feeling of his new muscles and bones. He was surprised at the fluidity of his movements compared to his previous regenerations. He patted his whole body down, making sure that everything was in the right place.

"Oh that's good" he stated "I know someone who regenerated with a extra leg coming from his-"

The Doctor stopped with a muddled expression

"-Oh... I'm Northern" he smiled with big white teeth before running towards the TARDIS console to tackle the fire that had broken out.

The Doctor patted at the fire cautiously with a handkerchief he conveniently had in his side pocket although his attempts were unsuccessful as other fires burst through the circle panels in the walls and the TARDIS began to initiate emergency landing. The cloister bell began to ring, signalling that there was a serious problem at hand.

"Oh, that's really quite bad" the Doctor stood back from his blazing console, that frankly, was clearly beyond saving at this point.

He swung the computer monitor round and stared intensely as he typed vigorously on the keyboard; ancient Gallifreyan symbols popped up around the sides of the monitors interface that would be translatable to anyone but him because to his knowledge, he was the last of the Timelords.

"London, Earth, 2005" he read aloud "bit of a boring year, but I don't seem to have a lot of choice"

The TARDIS plunged out of the vortex heading straight for Earth at an extremely high speed, reaching its terminal velocity almost instantaneously. It span around as the windows on the exterior began to crack from the force against it as it entered Earth's atmosphere - with visible resistance against the outside of the small box.

The night sky twinkled above the Powell Estate, as what appeared to be a shooting star fell through the blackness and crashed somewhere nearby. Little did the people of London know, that there lives would soon be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_London, Earth, 2005_

 _Near Westminster_

The familiar blue box had crashed into an alleyway, out of view from the the city - surprisingly causing no visible damage to itself or the surrounding area. The bright lights from the TARDIS windows flickered as the struggled to sustain enough power before dimming slowly until they had gone out completely. Smoke poured from the open doors like a river of gas as a silhouette exited the time machine, still wearing the clothes of his previous incarnation, clutching his handkerchief to his mouth to protect himself from the toxic gases that were now flooding the interior of the box.

The Doctor looked around, coughing profusely as the doors slammed behind him. The only battered TARDIS splintered slightly as it struggled to contain to alternate dimension within. The Doctor took off his jacket and threw it into the back corner of the alleyway, symbolising his troubled past being left behind him. He wiped his brow with the dirty hankerchief, bitter and disgusted at himself for his acts during the Time War, for he had destroyed Gallifrey, knowing full well that the explosion would cause a chain reaction that would obliterate nearby civilizations and explode complete star systems.

"I deserted my name as the Doctor" he said in his blatant Northern accent "It's time to earn back that title."

Despite his courageous and hopeful mindset, it was obvious that the Doctor was devastated and torn apart by the mass genocide of two great species that he had commit. He collapsed to the ground clutching his head as he re-lived vivid flashbacks of the Time War; images of children screaming, succumbing to their inevitable deaths from armies of Daleks - specifically sent to exterminate the infants of Gallifrey. Sweat poured down the Doctor's face as as he endured his post traumatic stress, with death and explosions being almost reflected in his eyes. The sound of his blood pumping was almost deafening as the memorable Timelord heartbeat filled his ears, growing faster at a steady pace at a dangerous level, on the brink of cardiac arrest.

Just as the memories were at it's highest intensity, the Doctor snapped out of it completely as something caught his eye - an unnoticeably short burst of electricity running through the pavement towards a large retail store nearby. If the Doctor wasn't as quick and intelligent as he was, he would have thought nothing of this electrical surge, but the presence of it seemed suspicious.

"That's strange" he mumbled "I'm sure I've seen a similar energy pattern before"

He removed his cravat as he unbuttoned his top button and re-entered the TARDIS, which had successfully started to rebuild itself as an old and grungy interior. He stared at his barely built surroundings and ran towards the clothing compartment which occupied an entire floor.

"Better not stay here for too long, the energy could rip me apart" he said jokingly despite it being true "I'll just throw something on," he grabbed a leather jacket and some black jeans that were just lying in the corner.

"I got this jacket in the 80s in Brighton" he chuckled to himself.

Before exiting the room, he thoughtlessly picked up a burgundy t-shirt that had been on the floor, scrunched up. He ran towards the console and picked up a newly made sonic screwdriver that had conveniently ejected itself from a small hole in the surface. He got changed quickly and grabbed a pair of black leather shoes and and a small rectangular explosive device before exiting the TARDIS, in fear that the high levels of artron energy would annihilate him completely without regeneration.

He slammed the doors behind him and put the screwdriver and explosive device in his inside pocket before darting towards the store like a bullet, barely dodging traffic that beeped at him furiously.

He entered the building and instinctively headed for the basement. Basements are scary things; there's always something dodgy going on in a basement. Whether its some kind of abduction or hostage or simply an alien incursion that the Doctor experienced on a daily basis. He took the staircase down and entered the underground through a heavy red door that softly closed behind him.

He heard a small shakey voice from across the corridor which made him jump slightly.

"Wilson...?" It questioned.


End file.
